


Hyung Loves You

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minseok is a sweetie, chanyeol just wants the love he deserves, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: soft babies xiuyeolprotect them better





	Hyung Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> yes so this is an outtake from the happy virus fic. originally it was xiuyeol but then it became chankai so I took this part out because I enjoyed the xiuyeol better in here and it sounds better as xiuyeol than it did as chankai  
> plus it didn't quite fit into the vibe of that story so

Minseok kissed him, nice, soft, and slow. The feeling Minseok's lips against his, made Chanyeol happier than he'd ever been. Hyung loved him, Minseok loved him, all the pining and all the sadness Chanyeol had felt when he'd thought Minseok was dating Luhan was gone. Giggling into the kiss, Minseok broke away to rest his head on Chanyeol's chest. "You want this? You want me, right?" The anxiety in Chanyeol's voice made Minseok's heart ache, he hadn't meant to hurt Chanyeol, hadn't meant to make Chanyeol need verification from him. "Yes, Channie, hyung loves you and wants you." And maybe, maybe despite everything Chanyeol had gone through, the sadness, heartache, depression, and pain, Minseok could fix him, could heal him. "I love you, hyung."   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
